


Starlight

by Thefoxandthewolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefoxandthewolf/pseuds/Thefoxandthewolf
Summary: Just random thoughts that pop up when I'm reading.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, they can be used with the characters they want.

Sometimes it takes a long time to see something that we are the victims, it can be about everything and nothing, but nothing prevents us from coming to us. We are all fallible, we are never right, we are not perfect, there is always someone in the world that will show that there is beauty in evil, and ugliness in good. That bad guys are not always bad, and good guys are always the good guys. In fact it all depends on the person, sometimes the villain, he is the hero of his own story. And that the hero that everyone admires, has its dark side. They are always those who define their own destiny.


End file.
